Monroe's Little Book of Grimm
by Chips03
Summary: Post 2x10: Hour of Death. Nick heads over to Monroe's to find out more about Grimms from the Wesen point of view by reading Monroe's book of Wesen-tales and finds out something unsettling about his own family. [Chapter 2 added as a tidbit : Hank and the Eisbiber Fan-club]
1. The Woman In Black

**A/N : I Loved the episode. LOVE LOVE LOVE**. Nick finally shows some temper, like a regular person! **Here are some more of my thoughts.**

1) I realized Nick always have **nightmares** about his unsolved cases.

2) Hank is Nick's **Self-appointed minder**. haha. That's cool. LOVED the scene where Hank caught him over Zane's dead body as if he did it. I thought that - Nick thinking that stabbing Zane with the tip of a serum-laced arrow was fine- was hilarious.** Totally. Missing .Hank's .Point.**

3) Nick knows how to** pick locks**?! it's awesome.

4) I kinda liked Wesen freaking out at Nick and Nick trying very hard to look nonchalant (but fail obviously- Even sergeant Wu looks at him funny when Vernon accused him of killing Zane)

5) I love Bud and how he runs to Nick when something is up with the Wesen world- That's how much he, the **assumed leader of Nick's Fanclub** (The Lodge), trusts him.

6) Monroe has a little book of Grimm! I love how he refers to Portland as **Nick's Territory.**

7) It is just me, or does everyone else also agree that **Nick should leave Juliette**? They're such a boring couple! - Even Nick is getting sick and tired on stepping on eggshells around her (_and sleeping on the couch_)

8) Sweet Renard is so charming~ So, he kissed Juliette and she kissed back...but that's fine with me I guess.

9) Yep, the Grimmtern is a Fake-Grimm who has some seriously hero-worshiping going on. **Nick seems insulted by that copycat**. But...some of the pictures used are promotional stills which are impossible to pass for stalker pics and newspaper clippings - unless Nick poses for pictures in crime scenes.

10) What is Ryan? His Game Face looks like the alien from the film 'Dreamcatcher' Its hideous! [EDIT: Okay..I was told its a Lebensauger, some leech thingy]

11) Monroe should invest in a hot plate/stirrer considering all the crap he has to brew. An open flame does not heat well.

* * *

**Monroe's Little Book of Grimm: The Woman in Black**

* * *

"So, what was Ryan actually?" Hank asked.

"A toothed slug? A spiky sea cucumber? I don't know, Hank. I'm just glad it's over" Nick replied wearily. Truth to be told, he was slightly irritated that Hank kept asking whether this guy is a Wesen or what kind of Wesen is that guy...etc. Sometimes he wished Hank would just go along with him instead of questioning so much. It's not like he's going to go dark and embark on a murderous rampage or anything. If Hank's going to keep on obstructing him from performing his Grimm duties, he'd rather Hank not know about it at all.

"Yea, you and me both" Hank remarked. He was visibly relieved when he found out that the perpetrator wasn't another Grimm. After seeing Nick Grimming out like a flip of a switch, he wasn't sure if a traditional Grimm would be that easy to catch, let alone arrest.

"I hate it when things like that happen and every Wesen thinks that I'm the one who did it" Nick complained. He was upset that the Lodge actually thought he was the culprit despite Bud's attempts to convince them otherwise. It's so hard to change the perception of Grimms!

Hank paused for a moment and sheepishly admitted, "For a moment, I thought so too". He almost lost it when he found Nick in the basement with the not-so-alive Zane tied up over his own pool of blood. Maybe he shouldn't be doing so much reading in the trailer - It's clouding his judgement of Nick.

"And my hard earned reputation goes out the window" Nick sighed.

"Nick, you were standing over Zane with a crossbow! What was I suppose to think?" Hank stated and added, "Not to mention that fact that you did threaten him at the precinct".

"Okay, point taken" Nick responded. Times like these are why he hates being a Grimm, _sometimes_. When Wesen freaks out at the sight of him, it not only impedes on the investigation, it also makes him look suspicious. It's a wonder why the Captain hasn't suspected him of anything yet. Even the always laid-back Sergeant Wu looked at him funny when Burner accused him of killing Zane.

"It's been a long day, why don't I finish up here and you go home and rest, spend some time with Juliette?" Hank suggested. He's pretty sure that the case has put Nick through an emotional rollercoaster ride because of the Wesen and possible Grimm element to it. Sometimes your families' past get brought up to the surface to wreck havoc on your life. Crap happens.

"Huh, right..." Nick scoffed.

"Anything wrong between you two?" Hank asked, concerned.

"We sorta had a fight? I was mulling over the case and kind of snapped at her...and it doesn't help that I am still sleeping on the couch" Nick replied. His relationship with Juliette seems to be falling apart and he has no idea how to stop it. He thought things were getting better a few weeks ago but his patience has begun to wear thin between the tough cases and Juliette's memory loss.

"I feel you man" Hank sympathized. As a man who has been though multiple divorces, he could understand the pain that Nick has been going through.

"I think I'll just head to Monroe's, have a beer, chill out or something" Nick decided. A man's gotta chill, but not necessarily at home. What better way to let loose than at Monroe's? He's one of Nick's closest friend- a Wieder-Blutbad who certainly knows how to appreciate good wine and gourmet food.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Hank responded and continued with his paperwork. 'Long night ahead', he thought.

* * *

*****At Monroe's*****

"Hey Nick! I just saw the news alert saying that you have caught the guy. So, how was he like?" Monroe asked. It's not every day that you see a Grimm versus Grimm showdown. He was curious.

"Yea. He wasn't what I'd expected. He's not a Grimm" Nick revealed. He was a tad disappointed when Ryan didn't turn out to be a Grimm. Truth to be told, he had suspected that he wasn't one since the beginning. If his mother was any example, Grimms are stealthy hunters, highly observant and naturally paranoid. Hence, it's not likely that they would flaunt their kills so blatantly. No Grimm would want to leave any sort of trail in fear of being captured.

"I'm guessing he's Wesen? Considering how he knows about the symbol." Monroe hypothesized.

Nick gave an affirmative nod and continued, "About that... Can I borrow the Wesen Fairytale Book?"

"Erm...Okay?" Monroe agreed tentatively.

"It's just that I've read many of the journals in the trailer but none of them seem to mention any characteristics of Grimms. I don't even know how Wesen can sense that we are who we are. "He explained. Among all of Aunt Marie's stuff, none of them actually talked about a Grimm's origins. Maybe they didn't know or that it was too dangerous to be written down should any Wesen find them and use it against the Grimms.

"Getting into the heritage I see" Monroe commented and added,"Are you sure, you want to read it? The Blutbaden version has some really nasty things written about Grimms"

He knows how easily family matters affect Nick, despite his so-called nerves of steel. After all, he was the one who eased Nick into his inheritance back then when Nick would get flustered every time he meets a Wesen- _so innocent, so naive_. He wasn't sure how it happened but somewhere along the line, he had appointed himself the mentor of this _baby _Grimm. Now, looking back at how Nick was when he first started out, Monroe can't help but feel proud of how far Nick has progressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I feel like I should know but I guess my ancestors are who busy chopping off heads to document anything like that" Nick affirmed. He'd already expected Wesen tales to depict badly of the Grimms, but nevertheless, he still wants to know.

"Okay, here you go" Monroe consented and passed the book to Nick.

After reading intently for a few pages, Nick started to skim through the rest of the book. It appears that in all stories, Grimms are portrayed as some variant of the bogeyman, the worst being demons from hell. As he flipped to the back of the book, he noticed some journal entries inserted between pages- they were written by blubaden who survived encounters with the Grimms. The stories were heartbreaking, and one entry in particular, caught Nick's eye.

* * *

_It has been centuries since the appearances of the Endezeichen but the threats of Grimms still linger. Fear not of the dark but of the forbidding huntsmen that hide in it for they are like the wind, swift, silent and piercing. _

_It was the 19th May 1977 when we met a family of Grimms and it was the worst day of my life. What started out as a boys night out in the woods quickly descended into a horrifying game of cat and mouse. I could still remember bringing my son, Lester, to his first prey. I watched over him as he chased the Leporid across the forest as fast as his nine-year old physique could take him. Suddenly, an arrow shot out from nowhere and pierces through his shoulder. My sweet boy howled in agony as he buckled over. I quickly rushed over to his side, cradling him in my arms as he shivered and cried in terror. I could almost feel the poison flowing through his veins as the light in his eyes faded out- It took only mere moments._

_Looking around for the perpetrator, I saw a lone hooded figure standing in the moonlight. A gentle breeze blew off her hood, revealing a young woman with a lean physique, dressed in dark leather with her raven curls blowing in the wind. At that moment, I could feel the anger rise within me as I prepared to attack her. I charged at her with blind fury, moving faster than I ever did. Trained Grimm the woman was, she swiftly ducked as I found myself hitting empty. When I got up to strike again, the Grimm was already joined by two more- a large man and another young woman. Immediately, I knew this was a losing battle. _

_The large man pointed a crossbow at me and fired. I do not know if it was his lack of skill or my sheer dumb luck that he barely missed my head. Grazed by that arrow, I lost my balance and tumbled down the hill, putting good distance between the Grimms and me. Battling my waning consciousness, I scurried back to my house where I laid delirious for three days. When I finally found strength to enter the woods again, the body of my son was nowhere to be found. _

_That day, was the last time I've seen my dear Lester and I've never stopped thinking about him ever since. _

_So take caution, my fellow Blutbaden for Grimms are not the tall tales we once believed. _

_They are very real._

* * *

Nick's heart cried out to the father who had lost his son. It was a tragic encounter indeed. As Nick pondered over the entry, the more he felt that something was off. It mentioned a large man and two young brunettes, sounding suspiciously similar to his grandfather with his mom and Aunt Marie. A great sense of grief washed over him as he thought about the possibility that his direct family had actually killed that of Monroe's. Monroe must have seen how he'd look and asked, "Nick, what's wrong?"

"Monroe, look at this entry. Tell me this doesn't sound like my mom" Nick said, perturbed by the possibility that one of those cold blooded killers might have been his mother.

Monroe quickly read the pages and paused for a moment before replying, "Hmm, right. Awkward moment." He wasn't actually offended by how some relative of Nick killed some distant/close relative of his. He knows how savage Blutbaden can get which was why he renounced his old ways in the first place.

"I don't know what to say" Nick confessed, looking understandably crestfallen.

"Say nothing. Remember what we agreed on? Let bygones by bygones. Besides, you didn't do it and it certainly didn't happen to me" Monroe tried to console his friend. "I'm not much of a pack person, so I'm not going to go wolf on you"

"It's not that. I've always associated my bloody ancestral history with you know, my distant ancestors like from centuries ago" Nick revealed. It hadn't registered to him how close to home the murders were to him until now.

"So you're overwhelmed by the fact that your own mother is the same way" Monroe inferred. Dealing with family can be quite tricky- He'd faced all sorts of contempt from his parent when he first went Wieder and likewise he wasn't too fond of how they hunted the innocent either.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't judge her. After all, she was brought up that way. However, I can't help but disagree with her methods" Nick stated.

"Nick, look at me." Monroe instructed Nick as he grabbed his shoulders to face him. "Believe me when I tell you this. It is good enough for me that you feel this way. Everything else is just history man, they don't matter. Also, your mother did whatever she thought was right, you just have to accept it- Like I did with my relatives, or else you won't be get over it. It might be a bit cold to say this, but you are _not _responsible for your families' actions." Monroe explained.

Nick kept quiet for a while, thinking over what Monroe had said. It does make a lot of sense. He can't enforce his ideals on other people but what he can do is to see to it that he doesn't end up the same way.

"Thanks, Monroe" Nick said softly. Things do always seem easier when he's with Monroe.

"Anytime, bro" Monroe replied.

* * *

Sometimes, just sometimes, Nick wonders if he could ever survive this without Monroe. _Probably Not._

* * *

_-END-_

_[Edit: There's a little extra snippet in next chapter, hope you like it]  
_


	2. Hank and the Eisbiber Fan-club

**A/N : This just hit me suddenly. Wasn't expecting to write this at all. So, for those of you who bothered to click on this second chapter, here it is! ;)**

* * *

**The Eisbiber Fanclub.**

* * *

A few days after the arrest of Ryan Smulson, Nick caught Hank browsing for pinhole cameras online.

"Hey Hank, what's up with the surveillance kit?" Nick asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing". Hank replied. He wasn't going to tell Nick that he suspected someone has been stalking him. It's _embarrassing, _especially after the whole PTSD fiasco where shot three bullets into his closet when there was nothing there.

"Okay...I don't believe you." Nick remarked. After all these years of being Hank's partner, he knows when his partner is hiding something or not. Besides, Hank's not a consummate liar, like himself - it comes with the territory of being a Grimm.

"Fine! I think somebody has been stalking me," Hank admitted, shifting with discomfort due to the nature of the conversation.

"Well, what happened?" Nick inquired, concerned for his partner. Also, the last thing he needs is more hits on his friends. He could still remember how it felt like when the Nuckelavee was watching his every move - it gave him such a bad vibe.

"For two days now, I kept finding things left on my doorstep," Hank revealed, "I've been watching my door, but I can't seem to find out who did it. It's driving me nuts!"

"Relax Hank! What kind of things?" Nick probed further.

"Erm, that's the thing..." Hank paused for a moment and Nick swore that he saw his partner blush slightly before he continued, "It was always a food product, like an apple pie or some other fruit conserve".

When Nick heard that, he stifled a giggle but broke out into laughter moments later, leaving Hank confused to how he'd responded.

"What? You know something that I don't?" Hank demanded. When he saw Nick's reaction, he half suspected that it could be a prank, like the rubber rat in the pizza sort of joke.

Nick composed himself, grinning widely as he said, "Oh Hank, I know exactly who has been stalking you!"

"Would you like to share?" Hank dared. He is starting to feel like an idiot, not in on the joke that Nick seems to find hilarious.

"You should call Bud and talk about it" Nick told his partner," The person or perhaps persons that you are looking for is him, or The Lodge"

"Bud Wurstner? The Wesen we rescued?" Hank asked.

"Yes" Nick replied and added," He's an Eisbiber. There's a whole community known as 'The Lodge' and they are very lovable, generous kind of people, always wanting to help, wanting to provide."

"Okay..." Hank said, not sure how to respond to that little fact. He was slightly weird-ed out by such behaviour.

"You might want to call off the treats because they will keep coming, and you can't pay for them either because they won't accept it," Nick advised. He knows from first-hand experience just how _appreciative_ they can get. They'll probably come off as creepy to the lay-person, like Hank. "You have no idea how cluttered my place got when I helped them out with a fairly huge problem," Nick continued as he recalled the time when he helped the Eisbibers drive away the Hässlichens and found himself a house full of baked goods and what not.

"Anything else I should know?" Hank queried, feeling slightly relieved that it wasn't some paranoia induced hallucination, although the whole fan club thing was quite bizarre.

"Well, just...try to convince them that to stop sending stuff and appreciate the ones you've already received?" Nick replied and added as an afterthought, "Basically, just make friends. They're alright."

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
